Fushigi na Koto ni
by Methodical Madness
Summary: It was one thing, to go through a hardship and survive. It was something completely different, falling in love. Wait... You ARE supposed to stop, right? Drabble series of anything and everything that comes to mind. Crosses so many different series, your head will spin. Maybe. From Black Butler to Hellsing, from Soul Eater to Vampire Knight. Enjoy! Rating is just to be safe.
1. Saix xxx Kingdom Hearts

_**Acceptance: Sometimes Gives Way To Resignation... And Often Times Gives Hope.**_

* * *

><p>"Saix, I'm done with my... Hm? What's wrong?"<p>

The blue-haired berserker tilted his head in your direction, as much of a greeting as you were going to get.

"Just... Looking to Kingdom Hearts."

You moved to his side, also looking up through the clear glass panes.

"Thinking deep thoughts, huh?" you commented quietly, hoping levity would relax him. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, and you smiled at the tense look.

"Why do you keep doing that, hmm?" you huffed softly. You leaned gently against his shoulder.

"Kingdom Hearts... Is a risk to be made. I had wanted a heart for the sake of having a heart." he murmured, his tone almost mournful. "That is no reason at all. And yet, now I have one." He lifted his face to the heavens once more, his jaw set strongly in determination. "If I'm to love you properly, I need a heart to do it. It's painful, to want to touch, to want to hold, and not have emotion behind it. Just a..." He blinked in surprise, at both his own words and at how you affectionately nudged your face against his chest.

"I... I feel pain." he repeated numbly.

You smiled again, and hugged him tenderly.

"I don't know if Kingdom Hearts will give you your heart back," you hummed, "But I'm willing to share mine, until we find out one way or the other."

He stared down at you, countenance reflecting more of a puzzled look, that the previous amazement.

"Sharing a heart...? That concept's unheard of..." he mumbled, probably to himself.

You nodded.

"Not really. But be careful of how you handle it, okay? I'm trusting you to take care of it, for both of us."

Hesitantly, gloved hands rested on your back. They soon moved, and his arms tightened his hold.

"...Until Kingdom Hearts reveals it's secrets, until we see what it truly holds... I'll take care of this heart as if it were my own."

You grinned.

"_That's_ the idea!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 338. One word less than the last one. XD<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Umm, Saix? The folder's jabbing me in the chin, and it really hurts."<p>

Cue the immediate rustling of paper, and analyzing eyes as they scan the report over your shoulder.

"Hm. Satisfactory work, I suppose."

"Hey! I _busted my ass_ getting that done! A little appreciation, please?"

Cue indignant struggling to escape his hold.

"Hmph. If I say 'Good job', will you be still?"

"..." Sigh. "Whatever."


	2. Tres Iqus xxx Trinity Blood

_**Companionship: The Doppelganger Of Annoying The Hell Outta Someone.**_

* * *

><p>"You are cold."<p>

This was a statement made by the ever-so observant Tres, during a night out in the wilderness. He had been sent out to retrieve you from somewhere or other- head trauma tends to make you forget some things, such as who kidnapped you, when it happened, et cetera- and, once a cursory examination was made by your cybernetic rescuer, you had been deemed to have non-lethal injuries.

Translation: Well enough to travel.

"Yeah, a little," you replied, perhaps unnecessarily, "This coat has seen better days."

"Approach."

You stared at him, and let out a time-stopping, "Huh?"

He glanced off to the side, appearing to be searching the surroundings for any signs of pursuit, but, for some reason... You had the nagging feeling that he was, somehow...

Embarrassed.

"I cannot light a fire to keep your temperature within normal limits, for it will alert any attackers to our exact location. I will need to share my warmth to ensure your survival." he explained tersely, still not looking at you.

"Yes, Father Tres." you responded quietly, and crawled over. You could only admit this in your mind, but the curve of his side looked like the most comfortable place to be, at this current place and time. Your body was sore, and you still had a headache from the blow to the head that you took, in the middle of your escape. Though, now it was more of an ache, than the throbbing pain you previously had.

The moment you pressed against the hard, angled side of Tres, he seemed to stiffen. This, while noted, was set aside for something much more important. He was so _warm...!_ You quickly shed your coat, and draped it over the both of you. This caused him to look down at you.

"Negative. I do not need a means to keep my internal temperature high. The effort is appreciated, however."

D'aww. Why is it that all of his distant, if not abashed, behavior happened to be so cute?

You coughed to quell the urge to coo at him, and grumbled, "If you can retain heat, you can lose it, too. Besides, it would drain you faster, if you tried building up heat in this weather, on your own." You put up a small, grateful smile. "And thank you for coming to get me, Tres... Caterina will give you hell, if she finds out that you went on an unauthorized mission." you added slyly. A little grunt escaped him, an acknowledgment that he heard you, but gave no signs of regrets, or of having any other opinions on the matter.

"[Name]."

You looked up drowsily. His mouth was open, but nothing else came out for the longest time.

"It is best if you sleep for the night. Your recovery will be hindered if we continue unrested, in the morning." he finished, just as quietly as he started.

"Of course, of course... Good night, Tres. And thank you, again."

You comfortably placed your head against his shoulder, shut your eyes, and gave in to the oncoming slumber.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 512. (XD The extra is almost necessary, here, for the girls to get their dose of 'squee!'~)<p>

* * *

><p>Not-so-Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Father Abel, slow down! If you don't, you'll trip!"<p>

"I'm fine, Esther, I'm fi- Hey, I think I found them!"

"Hmm?"

"Tres-! Mmph!"

"Shh! Can't you see they're sleeping? Jeeze, Father..."

"What's this? This situation seems... Odd."

"Well, yeah. He's trying to keep her warm, Father. It's obvious."

"He never kept _me_ warm like that, when we were partners."

"She's a girl."

"And?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? He wasn't in love with you."

"Oh- _Ohhh._"

"My God, Father..."

Sigh.


	3. Weiss the Immaculate xxx FFVII DoC

_**Admiration: The Appreciation, Romantic Or Otherwise, Of Another Person.**_

* * *

><p>"It's your turn soon, [Name]." Your leader's voice came from behind you, making you resist the urge to jump. You, instead, kept your eyes on the spar between Nero and Shelke. It was just a training session, nothing too competitive, but you could tell Shelke was pushing herself to keep up. Though she had speed on her side, Nero's darkness was vast, and there seemed to be no escaping it.<p>

"Mm. Who's my opponent?" you asked in reply. Weiss stepped beside you, eyes trained on the battle as well.

"It will be I. Through this I will be able to give you a proper title."

You looked at him sharply, incredulous.

"_What? _But, Weiss, I can't beat you. There doesn't even need to be a contest!" you argued, flicking a glance back out to the middle of the room. Nero was clearly winning, this time.

"Well, if you could, then I guess _you'd _be leading us, then, hm?_" _he hummed amusedly, shooting you a wry look. "Would you rather be tested against Nero, instead?"

You pursed your mouth thoughtfully. Would it really be too bad, if you were only-

Your feet moved of their own volition, as your brain processed what you were seeing, before it actually registered. Shelke had fallen, holding her hands up in surrender, and Nero was about to deliver another blow-

In that one, split second, you had come to stand in front of her, and a hand reached out commandingly to the blob of darkness approaching. It came to a stop, oddly enough. With a smooth motion, you flung it off to the side, where it dissipated.

Stares were given from around the room.

You pulled the smaller girl back onto her feet. She gave you a weird, almost uncomprehending look, before merely walking away. Nero had a vibe of approval- seeing as how no expressions could be seen- and Weiss was actually smiling from the sidelines.

"[Name]..." he started, striding over. Your hair was ruffled in a surprising show of affection, and his mako-colored eyes were soft. "...the Imperial." You blinked very slowly, and you were pretty sure you were sporting a pleased blush. The recently-released hand of Nero rested onto your shoulder, and you smiled.

"Very fitting." he noted, and nodded.

Two large, calloused hands gripped your upper arms. You looked up in question at the broad form of Weiss.

"Welcome to the Tsviets, [Name] the Imperial. Things may get difficult from now on, but remember: We're your family, now."

You wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 424.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Brother; Having her as family might be a bad idea."<p>

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because that look you've been giving her might include incest in the future."

"Nero!"

"Haha, is that so, Nero?"

Groan.

"Not you too, [Name]!"

"You have my support, [Name]."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"[Name], don't encourage him!"

Leave it to Nero to notice thing kind of thing. At least he let you know, instead of keeping it to himself. This way, you could act accordingly- Which may or may not come down to breaking off from the 'family' being necessary.


	4. Howl xxx Howl's Moving Castle

_**Chivalry: What Some People Need Desperately... While Others Need To Exercise It Desperately.**_

* * *

><p>"Why, isn't it the lovely [Name]!"<p>

"Ah? Howl! One question, before you say anything: Can you run and talk at the same time?"

You, in short terms, looked wild. Your hair was tousled, strands flying this way and that; your clothes were in disarray, slightly torn parts signifying a struggle of some kind; your eyes were bright and untamed with glee; shoulders hunched at sharp angles, a naturally-taken predatory stance.

He blinked.

If you were on the offensive, why were you running?...

You squeaked when Howl suddenly pulled his arms around you, and took off into the air. The nearest building was a bell tower, so he ended up gently touching your feet down on the inside of the belfry.

You pouted up at him, aware of the color staining your cheeks. "What was that for?" you complained, "I was having fun."

"Getting into fights again, hm?" he teased lightly, ignoring the slight squirm you gave in response to him not letting go. You huffed, but you have him a small smile in thanks, anyway.

"Maaa~ Once a friendly guard and I got through the discussion of me not wanting a date, he expressed how much his friends would like to meet me. I just never..." You peered over the edge of the stone wall, at the huge group of uniformed people rather angrily running about the marketplace. "...Thought someone as uncultured as him would even have friends. Or so many." You winced, hearing one of them start shouting at an innocent bystander. Not one to allow others to get involved, you nodded to Howl, turned, and braced a hand on the stone in preparation to jump.

Your eyes widened when you felt extra weight go along with you. A certain wizard's grip on your waist never ceased. You sailed through the air with your passenger, and squinted your eyes shut. Having him literally attached at the hip made you put more force than necessary into your jump, and you prayed that you didn't splatter on the ground.

Slowly, the momentum faded, and you stood still... In the air. You peeked up at Howl, who merely smiled cheerfully.

"My dear Lady," he said dramatically, making a grand bow, "Please, allow me to handle this, and I shall see you safely back to my home." It was very clear that he was showing off for you, when he swept an arm out over the street. Soon, the guards were finding themselves all in the same back alley, and were finding themselves all with the same bout of drowsiness.

You shook your head, watching the last one give up the fight against the enforced slumber, and slump to the ground.

"Thank you, Howl." you murmured wryly.

"My pleasure, dear Lady [Name]. Now, shall we get you cleaned up?"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 466.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"...See me safely to <em>your<em> home, huh?"

"Aww, here I was thinking I could have slipped it by, unnoticed."

"...You don't have to take me anywhere, if you don't want to."

"Why would I try to hide the thought of taking you home with me, if I didn't want to do it?"

"...Good point."

"See? Now, I'll have to get you new clothes, some pretty things to go along with your-"

"What the hell am I, a doll?"

"Only the best, for my doll."


	5. Reno xxx FFVII

_**Beg: Something Reno is Very Willing to Do, if He Gets What He Wants.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh god, please, [Name]! I can't do this without you!"<p>

"Yes you can, and you will. I'm not getting the third degree from Tseng again, if he finds out."

Yeah, it was down to this again.

Reno would be assigned a one-on-one training mission with his Wutai superior, and he'd come crawling to you to swap. Not with _him_, but with Tseng. His boss had been especially hard on him, for some reason… Being labeled as a blatant hand-combat killing-machine was a little overdone at first, but, at the end of the day, your fists never lost. This meant you were more than capable of teaching him, even though you lacked seniority.

Which was _why, if he didn't stop-_

"Come ooon!" he beseeched whiningly, holding onto your arm and swaying. "You love me! You have to do it!"

You raised a brow, actually amused. So he fell back on _that_ tactic, huh?

"Oh? Since when did love come into the picture? This is a training mission. Not a date."

"Pleeaaase please please? I'll pay you!"

Then he pulled out…

_The eyes._

…

Dammit.

"How much?"

"Fifty buckaroos."

"Deal."

He opened his wallet, took the money out, and held the folded bills out to you. When you went for them, he reached past you, and ended up hugging you tightly.

"Thank you." He murmured into your ear, "I don't get to spend as much time with you, now that you're an official employee…"

A sweet kiss was left on your cheek, and fifty dollars in the front pocket of your jacket.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 260. XD Niiice.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

"Ah, [Name]. Come in."

"Sir, the deed is done."

"Whew. You have my greatest thanks. You would not believe how relieved I am, that he will finally stop his complaining-"

"I am happy to help, sir."

"Yes. Very well, then. Your bonus will be received next time you pick up your paycheck."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Nobody needed to know that you specifically sweet-talked Tseng into giving you the missions far, _far_ away from your beloved, purposely went home early, knew that he'd start complaining to just about everyone about the lack of attention he's been getting, and gave in to aforementioned beloved's whims for a mission alone. These constant-bonuses were _nicely_ filling up your bank.

The almost-desperate attention received from Reno didn't hurt, either.


	6. Sebastian xxx Black Butler

_**Improvise: Absolutely More Embarrassing Than If You Just Stuck To The Plan.**_

* * *

><p>It was a daily thing that happened, between two kindred souls: Ciel would be put to bed, and Sebastian would tug you off into the direction of his room. There were probably rumors that spread like crazy amongst the servants, but you didn't care about that. You only cared about when Sebastian opened the door to his room...<p>

...To rush over to his wardrobe and swing it open.

All night, the two of you would spend, taking care of the lost little kittens, and playing with them.

Demons didn't need sleep, after all.

What was _your_ excuse?

Well.

Wouldn't it be a little pointless, for a baku to be able to sleep?

At this exact moment, a grey little tabby batted at your fingers. Seeming unsatisfied with that, it decidedly nommed on your fingertips with it's little teeth. You chuckled at the resulting ticklish sting.

"Now now," Sebastian admonished the little dear, scooping it up and poking it on the nose. "You just ate. You'll get a bellyache if you drink anymore." He was reduced to gently rubbing it under the chin before long, though.

He has no resistance.

Suddenly, a faint, cute sneeze was heard from outside the door.

The two of you shared a slightly-panicked look, as you ushered the kitties back into their hiding spot.

"Sebastian?" The voice of the master of the house called irritatedly, "Why do I hear meowing? You'd better not have any cats in there!"

Suddenly, before you could blink, a pair of dark red eyes were staring into yours.

When young Ciel Phantomhive opened the door a couple seconds later, he was wishing he hadn't.

Laying in a provocative fashion on his servant's bed was you, wearing cat ears, a tail, and little else. Kneeling on the floor, tying a ribbon around your neck the aforementioned servant, cooing quietly. Sebastian turned to the intruder, and smiled.

"Oh, Bocchan! Was there anything you needed?"

The biggest delayed reaction in the world occurred: A whole minute passed before blood flooded into the poor boy's face. He stiffly turned to face the opposite direction.

"You were acting suspiciously before, and now I see why. It's no matter. I have no interest in whatever... Freakish pass-times you have." The door was slammed shut with whatever force the small boy could muster.

You winced in sympathy.  
>"...Poor kid's going through puberty, isn't he?"<p>

* * *

><p>Word Count: 396.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"...You know, Sebastian, I was going to ask why you had this on-hand, but..."<p>

"It's always good to be prepared."

Click of a lock sliding into place.

"...I won't be going back to my room for a while, will I?"

"Not while looking like that, you won't."


	7. Alois xxx Black Butler

_**Bipolar: The Excuse Everyone Uses For Their Inability To Be Nice... To Everyone Else.**_

* * *

><p>"[Na~me]~"<p>

You stiffened for a second, before turning to the boy skipping down the hallway.

"Ah?" You hadn't the time to respond correctly, for he had launched himself at your waist. You caught yourself against the wall, and he rubbed his cheek against your belly. Lightly resting your hands on his shoulders, you asked softly, "What's the matter?"

A cheerful, albeit deranged smile lit up his face, and he snuggled closer.

"Nothing now~ I just missed you while you were out."

You couldn't resist the way your eyes turned down at the edges gently, nor how you smiled and patted his hair.

"I was only gone for a few minutes, Alois." Light blue eyes gazed up at you in adoration, and you only melted all the more. "Thank you, though. It's nice to be missed."

It was nice to be missed, nice to be needed, to be wanted-

"Young Master, I-"

Hannah stopped abruptly, seeing the situation the two of you were in. The pale blond head turned jerkily, to face her. A sickly sweet smile spread across his face, and he- with a startling amount of reluctance, you noticed- danced away from you.

"Hannah~"

It was times like these that reminded you of just how mentally unstable he really was.

The kind of times when he stabs his finger into his maid's only good eye, for interrupting his sweet-moment.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 228.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, [Name]..."<p>

"What is it?"

"...You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Would you let me?"

"That's not what I'm asking!"

Laughter.

"No, Alois. I won't ever leave you."

"Good. Because you need to be here for me."

"...Your wish is mine to command."


	8. Soul Eater Evans xxx Soul Eater

**_Softness: A Fluffy, Light Feeling That Someone Expresses Through (Un)Characteristic Kindness._**

* * *

><p>"Oi, [Name]!"<p>

You turned away from the conversation you were having with Maka, and smiled.

"Hey, Soul. What's up?" You greeted, raising a fist for him to bump. His fist met it lightly, and he gave his signature shark-tooth grin.

"I've been hearing it's someone's birthday. So I decided to do the cool thing, obviously, and give you a present." He replied, holding out a white, hand-sized box for you to take. You blinked, seeing as how you expected him to just shove it at you. But you took it nonetheless, your expression betraying how excited you were. You could practically hear Maka rolling her eyes in playful exasperation.

"Well, I'll be going now," Soul was already on his way around the corner, giving an affectionate glance and a wave over his shoulder, "Happy birthday, [Name]."

You wasted no time in opening the box. Both you and Maka gawked. Silver cuffs were settled in the velour interior innocently, inlaid red gems throwing off a rose-like glimmer every time there was a slight shift in light.

After that, you moved in a blur. You clapped the cuffs onto your arms, left the box in Maka's arms when you gave her a farewell hug, and bolted away. You tore through the halls, weaving and ducking through the crowds of students on their way out. Your target came into view soon enough, and you proceeded to sack him, professional-football-player-style. There was a long scene of tumbling, sliding and tangled limbs, until the both of you came to a stop against a wall.

The moment the disoriented weapon sat up, you hugged the living _hell_ out of him.

"THANK YOU!" You cried delightedly, giving an extra squeeze in emphasis.

"Huh?- I take it you like it... [Name]? I can't breathe..."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 296.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Hee~ Soul-kun, you have <em>no<em> idea how much I love this~"

"[N-Name]. Can you get off? People are staring, and it's not cool."

"Pfft~ Let them! Since when are hugs not cool? I don't care what others think! I love you, man!~"

"...You're on top of me, and you're hyper. How is that cool?"

"No, you have a girl on top of you, declaring her undying devotion to you. How is that _not_ cool?"

"..."

Blushing Soul is one of the most adorable things in the world, when it comes down to it.


	9. Zero xxx Vampire Knight

**_Amusement: Best Expressed at Others' Expense._**

* * *

><p>You thought it was going to be a fun night, when you heard it was Ichijo's birthday- Like yourself, he had the ability to seem remarkably unlike a vampire.<p>

In other words, _fun._

The complete opposite of these stiff-necked, arrogant pricks that were leering over at you.

Which was why, _if they didn't get their eyeballs back in their heads, __**you'd go and rip off their-**_

Your attention was immediately snapped up to the scent of blood, and you peered over the heads of the attendants. Over by the main table stood the birthday-boy himself, and Shiki-kun. You shivered a little when you noticed that, in the process of cutting off a piece of cake, Ichijo had 'accidentally' sliced into his finger. A wide grin split your face when his gaze flicked up to yours for just a nanosecond, before he proffered the finger to his red-head friend.

"Why let it go to waste?"

You almost jumped for joy- This was his little present to you, seeing as how you'd settled for being forgotten on this momentous occasion. Not many people knew the two of you shared a birthday, anyway.

Slowly, a tongue came to graze the little red droplets, before the finger was tugged between a pair of lips-

You were startled to see a head of silver run past, a hand to his mouth. You gleefully followed, practically tearing the silly heels off of your feet and tossing them at whatever C-Class vampire was standing closest.

You came to rest beside him as he doubled over, clutching at his mouth and throat. You pulled him up to lean on your shoulder, a secretive, soft smile playing about your lips. You patted his back comfortingly.

"Looks like s_omeone_ doesn't like yaoi!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 292.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, steadier breathing is heard.<p>

"Jeeze, Zero. You crash a party, and then ditch it? What kind of party-animal are _you?_"

"...Shut up." Pause. "Why did you follow me?"

"Eh? Do you want me to shut up, or talk? Make up your mind."

"Dammit, [Name]!"

"Fine, fine! Gosh. I only came to see if you were all right." Sardonic smile. "Wished it were Yuki, huh?"

"...No. I don't want her seeing this. I... Can trust you not to make this worse for me..."

"Whoa. Hold your horses, there. Was that a compliment?"

"Don't expect it all the time, bloodsucker." Oddly enough, a tone that held no malice.

"Oh, bestill my heart-! Eh? Hey, don't pass out on me! I will _not_ carry your ass all the way back to the dorms!"


	10. Kain Akatsuki xxx Vampire Knight

_**Bittersweet: Sometimes Used To Describe Love At Its Most Painful.**_

* * *

><p>There were some things...<p>

You fought to finish your thought, watching the scene from the balcony above.

There were some things that were etched in stone, such as that change was an alien concept to vampires. They were a tradition-tried race, as set in their ways as the earth was to change from day to night and back again. But, you thought wistfully, even the hardest of stones weather when exposed to the elements- And the vampiric race was getting their well-deserved exposure to the world.

Thus, what once was foreign, might become familiar over time.

You honestly didn't think time could move so _slowly._

As the conversation between the two people ended with one of them walking away, you couldn't help but see the irony of the situation...

One moment you were moving back into the unlit room, and the next you were stepping out of the shadows formed under the very balcony you had been standing on. You quietly strode to the redhead's side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Any luck this time?" you murmured. He shook his head.

"She's on her way to Kaname now..." He replied just as lowly. "I'm only trying to save her some heartbreak."

"Ruka's a big girl, so all you can do is support her when he, well, informs her of his lack of interest. It's all any of us can do."

You smoothly, comfortingly kept the tinge of bitterness out of your voice, and smiled. Your hand patted that spot on his shoulder, before you turned away, holding back the tears.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea. You may forget sometimes, but you happen to need a caretaker, as well."

Your tone was light and teasing, and you headed back to that patch of shadows. Your form soon disappeared under the black, never to notice the longing look cast after you...

* * *

><p>Word Count: 312<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"[Name]... Your hands are sha-"<p>

The clattering of porcelain, paired with the sound of a quick movement.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! Yeesh, that was close—"

"You know, [Name]..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm only saying this out loud now— I've noticed a long time ago— but you always are looking out for all of us... Who's looking out for you?"

"E-Eh?..."

"I thought so."

"Ehh— Heheh..."

"All right. I'll request President Kuran to move me into your dorm room."

"Wait— _What?_"


	11. Aido Hanabusa xxx Vampire Knight

_**Chocolate: A Sweet, Delicious Temptation Nobody Can Resist... Sorry, Got Distracted For A Moment There.**_

_A/N: Blame the voice actors, for the sudden influx of VK drabbles uploaded. I wanted to mix it up, but hell with it. B)  
><em>

* * *

><p>You peeked out from behind Yuki's back, books clutched fiercely, like some bludgeon, and shoulders hunched in paranoia.<p>

"[Name], come on... Don't be so chicken!" the school girl scolded, "So what if you didn't get him anything? He'll only—"

"—make a huge spectacle in front of everyone, saying how it doesn't matter that I avoided him on Valentine's Day, and that he still loves me. I'm _still_ picking twigs outta my hair from my escape of his ever-loving fan club last time. So don't preach to me, Yuki." You finished off bluntly. She sighed and sweatdropped.

"But you can't possibly—"

"[Name]! I've finally found you—!"

You would like to have said that you completely sidestepped the moron, leaving him to eat the dirt on his own. But, alas, it was not meant to be.

A loud cry escaped you as you were tackled to the ground, who lovingly broke your fall.

Yeah.

Right.

Silence froze the air almost as fast as he did.

"...Aido, you'd better have some pretty _damn_ good chocolate for me, or I'll _kill_ you!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 179.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"How could I forget to give <em>you<em> chocolate, [Name]? It's my purpose in life, on this one day!"

Insert seriously-creeped-out face.

"How does sacking me have anything to do with giving me chocolates, huh?..."

"...Well..."

"Well what?"

"Ehh— W-Well, it's not like I was excited to see you!"

Of course.

"...Don't make a habit of it."


	12. Rima Toya xxx Vampire Knight

_**Please: The Special, Magical Word That Gets You Whatever You Want... Pffft.**_

_A/N: God, it feels like I have one of these for everyone... Since all of these up to a predetermined point are pre-written, it's easy to see the large gap in quality between some of the newer ones and the older ones.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Please?<em>

You'd asked it when you wanted some of her pocky, or, if you were in a devious state of mind, to play the pocky game. Usually worked for the former, and hasn't worked for the latter to date.

_Please?_

You used it when you had nightmares, and needed someone to sleep next to— She never said no to that. You suspected that she liked having someone to curl up next to. She would never admit that, though.

_Please?_

You practically begged it when you needed to copy the homework, because you stayed up reading Ichijo's manga all night, instead of working on it like you were supposed to. Depending on how cute your desperate-face was that particular morning, she would either ignore you, or flip her notebook open to the correct page.

_Please?_

You asked it to go stargazing on the rooftops, even though you frequently got scolded by the Prefects. Your heart would flutter with warmth when she would glare coldly at them, take your hand, and lead you back inside.

_Please?_

You whispered it with shame when Aido bullied you, to make her back down when she rose to your defense, ready to zap him into next week. He was closer to President Kuran than she was, so a fight would most likely lead Rima to be the one punished.

Aido would only get slapped.

Sometimes, you hated having your powers sealed... Even if you didn't have a confrontational personality to go along with them.

_Forgive me, please?_

You murmured it abashedly when you realized you went too long without blood, and almost attacked her as she walked in the room.

You had been answered with a slit wrist offered to your bowed head.

_Please?_

You had asked this many times, and you hated it, because you felt like some kind of _parasite or leech—_ Exactly like those damnable Hunters said, in more ways than one. What good was a peacemaker amongst a bunch of warriors, anyway?

But, then you were able to witness the very first time she had said it to you.

_"Love me."_

You were seated at the sill of your bedroom window, and she was leaning over from the seat at your desk. A hand brushed your hair from your face, the touch leaving signature tingles along your cheek, a peculiar, chest-tightening softness entering her blue eyes. The hands moved to grip your shoulders through your pajamas, gently, and pulled you forward.

Right before two pairs of lips could meet, one stunned and one curved in a smile...

_"Please?"_

* * *

><p>Word Count: 425... ~still in "Aww!"-induced state~<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>Yawn.<p>

"Neh, Rima, do think-"

The fluttering of paper, and a three-page report thrust into your hands.

"Eh? I didn't know the due date was toda— Oh. Haha, thank you...?"

"No problem."

Sigh.

"Rima always takes such good care of me... What would I do without you?"

Enter a faint, surprised blush and a quiet, rough murmur.

"Fail."

"Heheh. Yeah, that too, I suppose!"


	13. Senri Shiki xxx Vampire Knight

_**Pocky: A Treasure To Be Held Above All Others; Frequently The Prize Of Wars.**_

* * *

><p>You peered furtively around the dimly-lit Moon Dorm lounge, a grin prying itself from your lips and the overwhelming urge to cackle being squashed.<p>

No no no, it wouldn't do to be found out _this_ early in—

"Found you."

The breath blew across your ear, and you yelped rather loudly. You scrambled over the back of the couch you had been hiding behind, and bolted for the stairwell.

Too bad a pair of arms neatly folded themselves around your waist, almost clothes-lining you backwards.

Hands wriggled themselves along your sides, seeming to purposely miss the pocket in which you held your treasure.

"You have it here... Somewhere..."

The voice coolly blew past your ear once more, and a blush started to form.

"Come on, Shiki-kun— You _never_ share with me!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 128.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"...You're such a pervert."<p>

"...Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no- Ah!"

"_Look where your hand is right now_. The pocky is most _definitely_ not there."

"...Sorry."


	14. Grell Sutcliffe xxx Black Butler

_**Pretty: One Down From Beautiful, One Up From Cute.**_

_A/N: Please note this was written long before the anime was dubbed into English, and all the gender-confusion ensued. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. o.o  
><em>

* * *

><p>You could say that your meeting was an... Unconventional one.<p>

"Oh my, aren't _you_ a pretty little thing!"

Punch.

Walk away.

Yeah, that sort of deal.

But, apparently, a fist to the face (or the gut, or the windpipe, or the...) wasn't enough to make the blasted Shinigami stop following you. He would just comment on how your masculinity was an attractive trait, and keep following.

You punched.

You kicked.

You even tried to make him _combust_ (using pitch, naphtha, oil, alcohol...) into a show of glowing flames.

But.

He.

Just.

Wouldn't.

_DIE!_

You had whirled around, pulling your knife out of your boot-top in a swish of skirts. He clapped gleefully, a rosy blush appearing.

"Oh darling, are you going to stain me red already? You don't have to! That's a lovely offer, though."

You twitched.

"_Why won't you go __**away?**_" You demanded harshly, advancing on him with the knife steadily. He didn't back away.

"Oh, you didn't know? Tsk. Though, a slight case of obliviousness _is_ charming, every now and then. Bravo, you've stolen my heart even more!~"

You held back another twitch.

"...What?"

He squirmed, and threw his arms out wide.

"You see, [Name], I've picked you for myself— You have so much potential in being just 'pretty' to be 'absolutely beautiful'. I want you to blossom into a bloody, many-petaled flower that will satiate me to the fullest!"

You stared.  
>"Just... Go away."<p>

You sighed in defeat, putting the knife away and trudging in some random direction.

Looks like he wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon...

* * *

><p>Word Count: 260.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, lookie here, my lovely camellia blossom! I bought you a nice dress~"<p>

"...Really?" Insert total lack of enthusiasm here. "I suppose I'll try it on..."

"N'awww, why so grey? Here, let me help you put it on!~"

"Gyah! Get away from me, you freak!" Punch!

Toothy grin. "See? _That's_ the [Name] I came to know and love!~"


	15. Frankenstein xxx Noblesse

**_Sparring: Done Verbally, Physically, Mentally, Emotionally, And Sometimes All Four... If You're Skilled._**

* * *

><p>"Take it."<p>

"No."

"[Name]. I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"Good. Then don't."

You planted your hands on your hips, unimpressed by the chillingly pleasant expression on the handsome man's face. No. You would _not_ drink that- _Whatever it was._

When Frankenstein said he'd take care of you, it was a sweet and honorable thing to do- But holy _hell_ did he take it to extremes! He didn't even do this with _Rai._

Checking your temperature each morning.

Doing afternoon tests down in the lab to make sure your digestion was in the clear.

An attempted-and-thankfully-thwarted physical exam to be certain of your body's condition before dinner.

An oral recollection of the day's events to keep your mind functioning before bed.

You could take _all_ of that just as another one of his many quirks- And _boy_, does he have a lot of them.

But this _stuff_ he was trying to stuff down your throat was a noxious purple color, and you wouldn't be surprised to see ring-puffs of smoke coming from the concoction. Worse yet, it didn't have any scent, so you didn't have any assurance as to it actually being _safe._

Not that he'd _ever_ give you something he wasn't one-hundred-percent positive was harmless, but _still...!_

Several hushed murmurs were heard from out in the living room.

"[Name]'s gotta be fearless, to stand up to the boss like that."

You discerned this to be Tao, the schemer of the group.

"Hell yeah," You heard Takeo remark quietly. "Borderline insane."

"Just one thing..." This time it was M-21 who spoke up. "Why aren't we backing her up, again?"

Tao replied in a cheerful whisper.

"She is; We aren't."

Your eyebrow twitched, and you called loudly, "You guys _do_ know I can hear you, right?"

Only a guilty silence was your answer.

Frankenstein then smirked a little, nudging the tall glass across the counter. "Don't make liars out of them, [Name]." He said almost challengingly, blithely. "What's one little sip? If you don't like it, you won't have to have it all."

Ohhh, there were _so_ many loopholes for him in that, it wasn't even _funny._

But your resolve wavered, and you kept glancing between him and the glass.

"Come on, [Name]." You started internally fuming at how he repeatedly used your name. Especially since it sounded _wonderful_ when he said it. He continued blandly. "Does this mean you don't trust me?"  
>"<em>Arrrrrrgggghhh!<em>" You hid your face into your hands and shouted. "You- You-! Unscrupulous, under-handed, selfish, unfair, unconscionable, slippery little- Gah!"

Before you could think twice about it, you angrily took the glass, held it to your lips, and knocked it back...

...Except you _couldn't_ knock it back.

It moved like sludge out towards the rim, and you blanked out your thoughts in time for it to hit your tongue...

You blinked rapidly, then looked at the glass in your hand, baffled.

"It's purple... And looks like you pulled it out of some toxic waste barrel..." You mumbled, stunned. "But it tastes like... Cherry-lime? How the hell did you pull _that_ off?"

The scientist smugly folded his arms across his chest, and leaned against the counter. "That means you like it?" He asked mildly. "Good, then. Now, isn't there something you want to say to me, after all that?"

You smiled, and placed the now-empty glass onto the counter.

"Yeah. Make me some more."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 568.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"...I'm going to have to fight for an apology, aren't I?"<p>

"Hey, now. Be glad I didn't tell you to make me a sammich, too."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I think that could be arranged."

"..."

Dot-dot-dot-bing! Got it!...

Cue ungainly gaping.


	16. Ichijo Takuma xxx Vampire Knight

_**Teatime: A Time For Civility And Poise... Not To Mention Subtle Attempts At Flirting.**_

* * *

><p>"Ah, [Name]! You made it."<p>

The blond, gentlemanly vampire quickly stood from the iron-wrought table, and bowed. You smiled nervously and chuckled.

"Of course."

As you made your way over, he hurried to the seat across from him, and pulled it away from the table. You thanked him as you sat.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet up like this," he started rather demurely, taking his seat once more. "I know it was quite sudden, but I only learned of the light show just recently— Oh, dear. I seem to have ruined the surprise, haven't I?" He smiled sheepishly.

You relaxed, and returned the gesture. "No, that's fine." You waved it off. "I still don't know about it, so you don't have to worry." You winked.

The tea served was a strong black, and the small sips you took made your toes curl in pleasure. It was some _great_ tea.

The conversation was nice, and often elicited giggles from you. It looked like he was trying his hardest to make you smile, but you didn't want him to be forcing himself so much.

"Relax," you advised mirthfully, slipping out of your chair. "Don't try so hard. We're supposed to both be having a good time, right?" You twirled lightly, then smiled. "Anyway, the sun's setting. Wasn't there some light show you wanted me to see?"

Jade eyes softened, and your hand was brought to his lips in a way only a true gentleman would pull off.

"My good time is made every time I see that face."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 255.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>wow!<em> The fireflies... That's what you meant?"

"Mmhm. I've heard from a very reliable source that tonight is supposed to be the prime weather, for them to come out."

"Oh? Well... I feel a little insignificant, now! Just _look_ at it!"

"Don't. You were well worth the wait of coming out here..."

"Hm?..."

Blushing and stammering.

"Ah-Ah! W-Well, it looks like it's about to get colder... Shall we go inside?"


	17. Ruka Souen xxx Vampire Knight

_**Trouble: When Not Used To Describe A Person... Something Delightfully Fun, Usually Not For Someone Else.**_

_A/N: I just noticed now, in doing the formatting, that there isn't an extra for this one... Sorry. D; _

* * *

><p>"Come on," you taunted laughingly, flexing your fingers. "You're hungry, aren't you? You want to sink those pathetic little fangs of yours into me, don't you? <em>Well, <em>_**come get me, then!**_"

The snarling Level E wasn't too happy with that; You'd already drawn out the fight for over fifteen minutes, and now it was starting to get really angry.

Ehh.

Oh well.

Hissing, the thing circled you. You saw the slight shifting of the feet, the building of tension in the muscles signifying its fore-coming attack-

It lunged for you with hands outstretched, and you leaped back, as if spring-loaded. At the end of your descent, you immediately dashed forward again, lashing out at its head. It ducked, bobbed and weaved around your strikes, before trying to land one of its own at your belly.

Keyword: Trying.

You crouched and swiveled on your heel, giving it a glancing blow to the back. It stumbled forward from the force of it, and you quickly moved to stand in front of it, arm slung back, ready to pierce.

You expected it to dodge, as it usually did, but as your hand moved to claim its place buried in its heart... Its eyes glowed a faint magenta, and it stood still.

A shrill cry scratched against your eardrums, before it dissolved into dusty grey that was blown away on the wind.

Returning the scales on your hand back into skin, you turned around, and directed a pout at the new arrival.

"Why did you have to go and do that, Ruka? I was having fun." You complained, hiding your bloody appendage behind your back.

The Class B scoffed, folding her arms over her chest and walking over.

"You know, if I didn't know you to be one who plays with her meals, I might have actually thought you were trying to impress someone." She smirked, brows raised lightly.

"Who, me?" You mocked, putting your hand to your chest in feigned indignation.

Her eyes glowed slightly as they followed the limb. You were surprised when she gently took it into her own, and started cleaning the blood off with her tongue.

A faint smile appeared on her face, and she closed her eyes as she focused on her task.

"Consider me impressed."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 378<p> 


	18. Ciel Phantomhive xxx Trust

_**Trust: Satisfying When Earned... Stunning, When Given.**_

* * *

><p>"Sebastian! Untie her!"<p>

Soon, the cloth was removed from around your mouth, and the ropes binding your wrists and ankles were nothing more than scraps on the floor.

You rolled your shoulders painfully, and, after a long moment, looked up with a smile. Your gaze locked onto that of a beautiful blue.

"You sure took your time."

Your smile faded a little as the demon helped you onto your feet, and over to his Master. Ciel was giving the oddest look, something between confused and suspicious and incredulous and something you couldn't quite make out.

"You knew I would return for you?" He asked lowly, mouth pulling down in a frown.

You pushed away from his butler lightly, and slightly stumbled forward a step.

"Yeah." You smiled once more, and slowly knelt back onto the hard floor, to look at the boy in the eye. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here."

He stared.

"I could have. I considered it."

"But you didn't." You countered softly.

You slowly reached up and pulled the boy into a hug, being careful not to crush him, but making sure to keep a sense of firmness in it.

"I know you scoff at such folly..." You whispered into his ear, closing your eyes. "But I knew of the risks in trusting you, and everything I could lose, should you decide that I wasn't worth the hassle. I accepted that. So, with either outcome, I felt... You'd still come for me. It's strange, foolish, stupid, idiotic, whatever else you may call it... But it's there. So, you should probably get used to it."

You knew you made a breakthrough, when Sebastian's face grew shocked, that Ciel didn't complain about the contact.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 277.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss [Name], may I have a moment?"<p>

"Hm? What is it, Sebastian?"

"I'm going to take the liberty of being candid. I don't know what designs you have on the Young Master, but—"

Laughter.

"Aiie, paranoid demon. I find it very amusing, that you believe everyone has ulterior motives. Rest assured, I only aim to give a boy some solace, before he finds his permanent home in the gut of a demon."

"...I don't believe you."

"Well, whaddya know. I don't care." Pause, listening carefully. "Well, I hear Ciel calling for me, so I must be off~"


	19. Kaien Cross xxx Vampire Knight

_**Mix-N-Match: Something That, While Giving Interesting Results, Should Never Be Implemented.**_

* * *

><p>"You... <em>You're joking.<em>"

You didn't know how you ended up curled up in front of the fireplace at Yuki's summerhouse, nor how she and Zero got to sit beside you. A large blanket was spread over the three of you, and you didn't even know when you became so close. With Yuki, it was understandable- She was terribly easy to like, if you were friendly enough. However, how Zero opened up to you was something that had you bewildered beyond belief. The fact that he had silently obliged to complete the blanket-sandwich— Him one one end, Yuki on the other, and you squished in the middle- in itself had you stunned.

But you weren't going to complain. If he was going to open up, it was a good thing, right?

However...

How your mischievous friend got that empty soda bottle in front of you was something you couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend.

So, you were a very confused person.

Very, _very_ confused.

"Come on, we're all friends." She nodded sagely, as if she made some earth-shattering observation. "We have to play this game at least once."

"Since _when?_" You choked out. You looked to normally-anti-social Vampire for support, but found that his expression was unreadable, and his voice was still tucked away in the depths of his vocal cords. You slumped. Was it because you were from America, that they thought this needed to be done? Another of one of those silly stereotypes about the wild lifestyles, or something?

Though... While friends exchanging a kiss on the cheek and all that wasn't uncommon in the States...

You gulped, as she rolled the glass— Wow, they actually can afford to put their soda in _glass_ here, not plastic?— bottle to you.

You caught the devious glimmer in her eyes, that was not normally present. Now she was, by far, not a schemer. That was your impression of her, anyway. But why...? What could she be...?

When you (highly reluctantly) spun the bottle, you noticed too late the slight shift she made under the blanket. When you did, you passed it off as nothing.

But then it landed on Zero.

He averted his eyes, and it suddenly dawned on you that this entire thing was a set-up.

Oh no.

Too gobsmacked (Or was that horrified?— He was your _friend!_) to react, you could only watch as the pink-faced boy leaned down hesitantly, eyes lidding slightly—

"Hey, I brought you guys some more cocoa!~"

The approaching face jerked in surprise, and you slouched in relief. A chaste pair of lips landed on your forehead.

Yuki made some faint sound of disappointment.

"Hm?"

The overly-cheerful voice (that sounded a little strained, you thought you might have misheard) belonged to the Headmaster, who had popped in from the kitchen.

You wanted to give him the biggest hug you could manage.

He seemed completely oblivious to the situation he had just broken in on, and set the new tray of cups down. "[Name]-san... I just realized." He gasped, exaggerated tears of joy running down his face. "Put side-by-side, you and Zero look like you could be siblings!" He clapped his hands together, and Yuki gained an expression of suspicion. "Oh, how nice it would be, to add you to our little family!"

For getting you out of that awkward little trap, you'd _marry_ the blasted man!

His intended— You _knew_ that he wasn't stupid, and had purposely busted in that exact moment— bit of happiness had its desired effect: Zero's face blanched ever the slightest bit, and he scoffed.

"She doesn't exactly give the 'Onee-chan' vibe."

After a period of pouting, the disappointed Headmaster sighed grudgingly.

"Fi~ine. Jeeze. Hmph." He suddenly turned to look at you, and you bit back a squeak. "[Name]-san, help me carry the cups into the kitchen?"

Before Zero could open his mouth to protest, you quickly nodded, and slipped out from under the thick blanket, holding your own cup. You scurried quietly behind the pale-brown head of hair.

As you moved to put the gathered cups into the sink, you heard his voice crack ever-so-slightly with amusement.

"I had been wondering why Yuki had been especially excited, as of late."

Counting on his discretion, you puffed out a breath, and looked up at the ceiling reflectively.

"Mm. Zero's a really good kid, and I have no doubt he'd treat me right. But I refuse to be his rebound for Yuki." You shrugged lightly, and stretched.

Deciding to risk it, you pulled a brief, one-armed hug at his side, before shuffling back into the living room.

You didn't miss the surprised look on his face.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 787~. FAIL. ~shot~<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, did you go to bed yet?"<p>

"Owwh, how many times did I tell you? Call me Daddy!"

Sigh.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it, Yuki?"

"Tonight... You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maa~ What makes you say that?~"

"..."

"...I don't think they'd make a good couple, anyway."

"…So, is it [Name]-chan not being good enough for Zero?... Or is it Zero not being good enough for [Name]-chan?"

"..."

Pause.

"Oh, Headmaster... Don't tell me, you...?"

Huffing and chiding.

"Now, what are you talking about? I think you need to go to bed, Yuki. Now."

The sound of quick footsteps fading, and a sigh.

"Nobody's good enough, Yuki... Not for her."


	20. Seiren xxx Vampire Knight

_**Mystery: Typically Surrounds Those Who Don't Speak Often... Because People Don't Know How To Observe.**_

_A/N: ...How many uploaded in one night/morning? Enough, I think. XD AND WHY IS THIS SO CUTE. /toomanycaps  
><em>

* * *

><p>At first, you didn't even know the name of the silver-haired girl that was often seen in the vicinity, whenever Kaname was around. You didn't know who she was, what she was like, or why you never saw her in class— That was okay, though. You had asked one of your classmates, and they'd nodded sagely.<p>

"That's Seiren- It's normal to get curious, because nobody really knows much. She's supposed to be the assassin and protector of President Kuran; That's all that any of us know."

You noticed her more often, after that.

Your eyes would immediately look up in the tree line, or on the rooftops, or out the window, searching for that tell-tale little glimmer of silver. Whenever you saw it, you put up a wide smile, and, if you were alone, quietly say hello, or ask how her day was. The few times she was in plain sight, you'd only see her look at you, or give the barest nods of acknowledgment.

Soon small snippets of phrases turned into what would sound like, if a third party were present, a conversation with yourself. To be trusted with the life of Kaname Kuran, she had to be someone loyal, not to mention powerful, right? Besides... She looks lonely, wearing that same expression all the time.

The first sign of kindness you'd seen was, indirectly, on a windy day. You hadn't noticed at first, but one of your ribbons had come loose and blown away, when going to class. Despite making up an excuse for needing to go to the bathroom to look for the blue little slip of cloth, you couldn't find it.

Then, a couple days later, it had suddenly started raining, just as class let out. You had been fully prepared to carry your books over your head as some kind of mobile shelter, to the amusement of the rest of the Night Class. But, you were startled to rather gracelessly trip over something. It was a lace-patterned umbrella propped against the school building's wall...

With a new, pretty blue ribbon tied around the handle.

When prodded about it, none of your classmates claimed to have seen it, or put it there. So, you had smiled, popped the umbrella open, and happily made your way back to the dorms.

After that, the only thing that changed was that when something was lost or broken (You had a tendency of having both occur frequently) it was quickly, mysteriously returned, or replaced. You were certain it was Seiren's doing- You made sure to smile extra brightly, whenever you caught a glimpse of her.

Wait, did her eyes curve up a little, at the edges?

The first real interaction you'd had with her was, unfortunately, not under good circumstances— You had been on your way back to the campus, from running an errand for President Kuran. A light hum was drifting from your throat, and the umbrella-turned-parasol was twirled under the sunset.

And, you were ashamed to admit, you heard the Level E before you felt him.

By the time you whirled around, ready to defend yourself, all you saw of it was a cloud of ash fall to the ground.

Seiren was standing there, looking to all the world as if she hadn't just stabbed her hand through the heart of a vampire. But, what really stunned you was the faint scowl that down-turned her lips, and the way her eyes were narrowed.

When she had finally looked up at you, you were smiling.

"Thank you again, Seiren." You chuckled. "I'm really off my game, as of late. You won't tell President Kuran, will you?" You regretted it the moment it passed your lips, and winced.

"I won't."

You snapped your gaze back up to meet the eyes that reflected like mirrors, such a creamy and glossy grey they were. You blinked, and grinned in relief. Startling her into giving a slight twitch, you thrust your hand out, grin turning cheeky.

"Walk with me?"

She raised her hand, and hesitated, seeing that it was the one stained with the blood of that Level E. You grabbed onto it anyway, and squeezed firmly. Her eyes widened a little, and you decided you liked that slightly-soft, more-vulnerable expression.

"Come on. I'll treat you to something nice!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 715.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>Cue the furious slamming of a now-shared-dorm-room door.<p>

"Ack! I hate him! I really, truly do!"

Cue curious silver eyes.

"Who?"

"Aido, that's who! He took something from me that I can't _possibly_ get back! And he doesn't care, either! Ugh!"

"...What is it?"

Enter the suddenly-embarrassed silence, and an ashamed murmur.

"...My first kiss... As I said, he doesn't care, either. He just said it was for ki- Mmph!"

Bright-blushing caused by a chaste kiss.

"Done."

Stammering.

"W-W-Wha...?"

Subtly-embarrassed, rosy cheeks.

"He took yours, so I gave you mine, in place of it."


	21. Xerxes Break xxx Pandora Hearts

_**Familiarity:**** Something That Is Feared By Others, When In Abnormally Large Quantities.**_

* * *

><p>Nothing was heard but a soft hum, as you busied yourself in front of the stove. You had gotten a sudden sweet-tooth this weekend, so you thought it was about time you started emptying your cupboards.<p>

Speaking of cupboards...

You glanced down at the one to the left of you, and grinned a little.

"Break, can I have some sugar?"

Like magic, the cupboard cracked open, and a red eye gleamed.

"How much do you need?"

You looked at the 'project' in front of you, and sighed.

"A lot..."

There was a shuffling, and the door swung open the rest of the way. Break quickly came clambering out, and you blinked, taking in his too-wide smile.

"...That's not what I meant by sugar, Break."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 124.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww. But you look so cute, all covered in flour..."<p>

"...Break. You make it sound like I ignore you constantly."

"But you do."

"Okay, maybe just a little. But you're so _clingy_-"

"I am not! How am I clingy?"

"Hugging me whenever I so much as enter the room, generally embarrassing me in front of others, _always being in a nearby cupboard..._"

"...Point taken. However, I will not err from my tried-and-true ways."

Sigh.

"Whatever."


End file.
